In only a decade, genetic research has revolutionized our understanding of Alzheimer disease (AD) pathogenesis. The growing appreciation for the role of genetics in AD, combined with the rapidly advancing technology, sets the stage of an accelerating rate of discoveries int eh future. The Genetic Core of the Oregon Alzheimer's Disease Center (OADC) is organized to support current research and prepare to meet the needs of future research. The Genetic Core will continue to collect DNA, family history and genotype data on large, prospectively studied cohorts, including AD patients. Parkinson's disease (PD) patients followed for dementia, kindreds with familial AD, PD and frontotemporal dementia, elderly at risk, community brain donors, and Native American and African American elderly. The task of data collection is facilitated by merging the resources of the OADC with the Parkinson Disease Center of Oregon, NIH General Clinical Research Center and independently funded research grants.. The genetic samples and data are distributed to investigators world-wide, most of whom are pursuing the genetic causes and modifiers of dementia, some focusing on the nuclear genome, other s on the mitochondria. In addition, any research utilizing OADC subjects or brain tissue can obtain anonymous genetic data through the OADC database. The Genetic Core has taken the lead in genetic education, and establishing guidelines and protocols for genetic testing and counseling for AD and related dementias, in Oregon.